


Personal Symphony

by LadyLaela (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Music, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyLaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was pretty sure that right now it was all feelings, and he was entranced, caught up, only too happy to oblige, tangled in Dave's personal minefield of sound and heat and passion just as intense as it was internalized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Symphony

Dave was swaying slightly to the beat, his headphones still hanging around his neck from their impromptu jam session. It was really rare for John to be struck speechless, yet here he was. He'd never seen someone just so... into something. Seeing Dave actively into anything was a miracle all it's own. Unsurprisingly, Dave's movements were perfectly on time, his pokerface in place even as his body moved with perfect fluidity.

John couldn't help but let his eyes rove over his boyfriend, take in the shift of his tee over taut planes of lean muscle, the... oh. Suddenly John was pulled flush, Dave's hands resting almost sensually on his hips, guiding him in that same perfect time, encouraging him to move too.

Now John was close, close enough to feel his heartbeat, but it didn't matter – the bass was his heartbeat, it was obvious just by looking that everything was melding perfectly with Dave's own symphony. Being this near, John had some small inkling of what Dave could clearly feel, and he was gently urged right up against the knight's chest. He placed his hands against him without thinking. John was pretty sure that right now it was all feelings, and he was entranced, caught up, only too happy to oblige, tangled in Dave's personal minefield of sound and heat and passion just as intense as it was internalized.

With a cautious almost-awe, John hooked Dave's glasses off his face. His eyes were closed, cutting off that unnecessary sense, but even so John felt like he was seeing more of _Dave_ then he'd ever seen before. It shook him to the core, and he let his eyes slip closed too, wanting to feel even closer, wanting to be a part of the little world that had never included anyone but Dave.

He let himself become hyper aware, let the sound wash over him, rush along his nerves until his fingertips tingled. He was swaying too, unconsciously moving with Dave, moving to his far stronger beat, following his lead.

Dave was laying hard against his thigh, and somehow John knew it wasn't from his friction. Acting completely on instinct, he let his hand slip down, tracing his fingers over the bulge, letting himself stay lost in the music, pushing his usual shyness away and doing what felt right.

There was a thud as Dave's back hit the wall, but John kept his eyes closed, trying to do exactly as Dave did and just feel. John cupped him and he was warm against his hand, even through the jeans. He could feel the music throbbing deep inside him, in his stomach, in his gut, warring with his heartbeat, and he was pretty positive that as good as this felt for him, it was only a small fraction of how Dave felt it.

John imagined it, tried to feel what it must be like to have that throbbing through every part of him, lighting up every nerve, for it to harmonize with his heart instead of fighting it.

Suddenly he understood why Dave's mixes were so good.

He tried his best, tried to make the small movements of his hand sync up with the beat. He was sure this was how Dave must do it, alone in his room and his whole body some kind of symphonic dance. But Dave's timing was flawless, and John's sure he couldn't compare, that some tiny discrepancy would throw his boyfriend off and ruin the world he's so obviously built himself.

“Don' think,” Dave mumbled, and he sounded drugged. “Jus do it.”

John relaxed against him with one long breath out, resting on his chest, letting himself drift to that place full of instinct and feeling again, letting his palm grind and his fingers move as they would.

He dropped to his knees, encouraged when he heard the tiniest of gasps. He unzipped Dave's fly, letting himself drift through the movements like this was a dream, and for the first time he didn't fumble or shake at all.

Taking Dave's tip into his mouth, he swirled his tongue languidly, following the bass beat thrumming through his boyfriend's body, the beat that was the thud of his heart and the breath in his lungs and the throb in his cock. He imagined the movements he made as bright twists of colour behind Dave's eyelids, and he looked up through his lashes to watch, watch the slightly open mouth and the little flicker of tendons in that pale elegant neck, and it all blended. Everything blended into one hard hot cohesive whole, and John could see his little heartbeat as the piano's metronome to Dave's heavy bass.

Lips focused on the tip, John's hand gravitated to the base, his thumb rubbing firmly on the ridge underneath, feeling Dave where he's the hardest and getting harder. John stopped himself from trying too much, he realized now that's what breaks it. He let the music guide him as much as he could, and then all the interweaving melodies die out one by one, Dave tensing against his hands, head lolling against the wall.

It was only the bass, and Dave let out an almost desperate gasp, and John knew he was going to end when the song did. The heir didn't speed up, rubbing gently and steadily with his tongue and his thumb. He knew Dave didn't need faster or harder, not now.

A split second before Dave's little world span to an end on a double beat, he was spilling in the waiting mouth with a soft, guttural groan John had never heard him make before.

There was something about the music that made Dave lose his mask, cut loose, be real, if only for a few minutes.

John was honoured he'd been allowed to see it.


End file.
